Hourglass
by C-sa
Summary: AU, CC/G & B/V. Two geneered women and 2 Saiyan Men up against time and the sand slowly falls through in an Hourglass...
1. Default Chapter

********************************************************************  
This isn't really chapter one, but more of an author rant and   
explanation :) First off, I don't own DBZ, no matter how much I wish  
I did. Secondly, this is my first try at a DBZ fanfiction, however I do  
know that ChiChi, maybe Bulma, and Goku(Kakarott) will be OOC. I don't  
know why I wanted to write a story like this AU, and maybe it has been   
done..but maybe someone will like it. Anyways, constructive criticism and  
reviews are always welcome. For flamers, advance warning. :) There is  
a summary on the story, not to mention a back button on the browser. If  
you know you aren't going to like it, WHY bother reading it? Well, I  
believe this rant is done and please enjoy Chap 1 :)   
************************************************************************ 


	2. Huntress

Yet once again I do not own DBZ! :)  
Ages:  
ChiChi=20  
Bulma=20  
Vegeita=22  
Kakarrot=21  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Darkness...the one thing that was consistent in the new world's -perfect- utopia. More   
like a utopia for the drug dealers, scam artists, rapists, murderers, and psychopaths.   
There were still cops, although a new system that followed its own laws and seemed above   
the other had risen as well. This new system was that of the assassian and bounty hunters.   
The world of the Hunters.  
Prowling through the darker corners of Neo-Tokyo, one Huntress in particular was   
making her rounds for the night. Of course, the only reason she was out this night was   
because she was pissed...very pissed. And pissing off ChiChi Mau, one of the more   
renowned Hunters, was not a smart thing to do. Now thanks to some simpering idiot who   
couldn't seem to fulfill ONE simple order correctly, she was out in the wet, frigid rain to pay   
a visit to Marquis.   
Taking in her surrounding area, Chichi analyzed the information she had received and  
decided this had to be Marquis' home. Affording a quick glance around her, she phased   
out of sight only to reappear seconds later above the roof of the building. Landing with   
incredible grace on the roof that was completely devoid of any type of security, she   
wasted no time in making her way to the ventilation duct and crawling through. Making  
a slightly disgusted face at the grime that covered the duct, it quickly changed into a smirk   
as she thought of the short-term hell she was going to put Marquis through.  
In his private room, one of the more prominent underground technology dealers was  
entertaining the thought of after his long day of getting orders sent out, he was going to get  
to enojy his little whore for the night. Smiling to himself, Marquis Xac entered his bedcha-  
mbers with anticipation of his soon to come activity. Shedding his rode, he was dressed  
in boxers alone as he looked on his bed. Through the sheer silk and satin drapes he could  
make out the figure of a beautiful woman and was only too happy to comply when she  
purred for him to come join her on the bed. Pulling aside the silk curtain, he froze for one  
second, but it was from fear instead of anything else. Turning around to try and run, he  
didn't make it very far before he was hauled backwards by his hair and head bent back-  
wards so he was staring at the ceiling. "It's so nice to see you again Marquis...but you   
should know I really don't appreciate having to make housecalls", Chchi hissed pulling out   
her particle balde. Seeing the particle blade, Maquis's eyes widened and he managed to  
stutter, "M-M-Mau-san! I swear, I'll have it all! Just a little more time!" Narrowing her eyes,  
Chichi jerked his head back causing him to choke slightly and pressed the blade closer to   
his throat. "One more chance. You screw this one up, and I'll be sending you on a one-  
way trip to hell dipshit. Understand?" she asked. "H-Hai". "Good." With that last warning  
she flipped off the bed and ran out of the room. Half running half stumbling to his door,   
Marquis frantically searched his hal-ways for the Huntress, but there was no sight of her..  
She was already gone.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry about not having any of the other chars in yet..But I promise they're coming! =) I guess  
this chappie was just more of a snack, lol. Let me know if you want more please! 


End file.
